


Short and Maybe Sweet

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Light Bondage, Probably crap, Short Fics, Toys, masturbation contest, posted soley for archival purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: A series of short oneshots I've done on my sideblog, posted on AO3 for the sake of preservation in case I decide to delete said sideblog.





	1. Chapter 1

She was quite the sight, her skin flushed and shining with sweat and her abused chest heaving up and down. It didn’t matter if she was performing onstage in front of thousands of adoring fans or she was lying like this, her overflowing charisma replaced with meek submission, for me and only me. She was beautiful. I leaned in to kiss her once more.

“H-Honoka…” She breathed as I pulled away. I smiled as I gazed into her bright green eyes, still clouded over with desire. “M-more…”

“Are you sure?” I asked. Not even waiting for an answer I got into position to take her again. I got one anyway when she pulled me down and kissed me again, harder, almost as hard as the kisses we shared earlier that evening.

“Honoka…” She almost moaned. “Please…break me.” I was all too happy to comply as I entered her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Maki felt the heat on her back, the summer sun beaming down onto her dark practice clothes and making them feel a lot warmer than their thin fabric should allow.

She could feel the heat from her front, as she pressed against Nico, slowly rocking her hips into her wet center, her warmth threatening to swallow her whole.


	3. Chapter 3

“Look at this mess you’ve made, Elichi,” She says, taking a fingerful of cum and sucking softly. “I’m gonna need your help cleaning up.”


	4. Chapter 4

Part of Kobayashi’s mind was so completely, utterly baffled about what decisions she could have made that may have led up to this moment. At what point had her life become so totally bizarre that something like this wasn’t even the most unusual thing to happen to her today?

Most of her mind, however, was focused on Tohru’s quick, hard thrusts and the sharp teeth at her neck, barely coherent, slowly losing to blinding ecstasy.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good girl.”

Hanayo shivered as Maki ran her hand through her hair, trying her hardest to concentrate on Maki’s cock, but her tender tone, the gentleness of the hand on her head, she felt like she was going to melt. Fearing that she might fall over the edge, she redoubled her efforts, quickly taking all of Maki’s cock into her mouth before pulling back up and sucking roughly. Maki threw her head back and sighed, running a hand through her hair again.

“You’re such a good girl, Hanayo…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Newlyweds" from Tumblr blog idea-garden, "Newlyweds get it on in the hotel elevator and finish things on the floor of their hotel room."

There is silence as they step inside the elevator. They stand on opposite sides of the car, eyeing each other. Slowly, cautiously, Kotori looks Umi up and down. She was so glad when Umi had agreed to wear a suit for their wedding, and it is in this moment when she really, truly appreciates it the most. She is already dashing enough in the suit and with her hair done up in a ponytail, but now the midsummer heat has created a light layer of sweat across her brow, her face is flushed from the heat, she plays with the buttons on her suit, never taking her eyes away from Kotori. Earlier, during the ceremony, she had looked handsome and sharp, like a noble prince. Now, though, now she just looked hot.

Kotori is barely holding back from ravaging her.

The silence continues as the elevator moves slowly upwards. The couple continues to stare at each other, examining each other closely. Eye contact is made, Umi stares into Kotori’s eyes, and Kotori stares back. They continue to stare into each other’s eyes, the only sounds being the hum of the elevator and their own heavy breathing. For a brief moment Kotori catches something in Umi’s eyes. A glint of something. Hunger. Lust.

She can no longer hold back. She pounces.

She pins Umi against the wall, capturing her lips in a hard, frantic kiss. Umi, to her surprise, shows no resistance, kissing back just as fiercely and running her hands along Kotori’s sides, resting them on her ass. Kotori moans into the kiss, grinding onto Umi’s leg, feeling Umi’s erection pressing against her. She loves how hard Umi’s gotten already, sliding a hand down and cupping the bulge, massaging it gently. Umi whimpers and pulls Kotori even closer to her, which is somehow possible. They continue their frenzy of kissing and groping until they are interrupted by the sound of the elevator arriving at the right floor. They break apart reluctantly.

“Kotori…” Umi says, her voice low and deep.

“Umi-chan…” Kotori says, panting. The way Umi says her name almost makes her melt.

“I want you,” Umi growls as she scoops Kotori up into her arms. She steps out of the elevator, walking toward their room. It’s about when they’re halfway there that she can’t control herself anymore. She presses Kotori up against the wall. “I want you so much,” She growls before sweeping her up in a bruising kiss.

Kotori isn’t quite sure how they made it to their room, but they did somehow. Umi lies on the floor, with Kotori straddling her waist. She is stripped of her dress, now only wearing a set of lingerie she had picked out for this particular moment. White lace. Umi had always said she looked wonderful in white. Umi isn’t in quite the same state of undress, but her suit jacket is off, her bowtie hangs loosely around her neck, and her pants have been pulled down just enough for her erect cock to be standing straight up. They both sit there and breathe for a moment, taking each other in. Kotori then slowly slides her panties down, a string of fluid connecting them to her sex, before tossing them aside. She carefully positions herself before sinking down, sighing as Umi’s cock slowly enters her. Umi growls as the tight, wet heat of Kotori’s pussy envelopes her.

“Umi-chan…” Kotori moans before lifting her hips and bringing them back down again. Umi grunts and bucks upward, grabbing Kotori’s hips and helping her as she moves. Kotori rides Umi, screaming out her name alongside various moans and sighs. Umi, too, pants Kotori’s name, the only word she can hope to form in her state.

“Umi-chan! Umi-chan!” Kotori’s motions become faster, more frantic, more telling of her oncoming climax. “I love you!” She cries out. “I love you so much!”

“Kotori…” Umi pants, her own orgasm approaching quickly. Somehow she manages to push herself upward, her face now level with Kotori’s. “I love you too.” As she presses their lips together in a passionate, searing kiss, they both come undone, their bodies pressed together as they are swept up in ecstasy.

When they pull apart they are both gasping for breath. Kotori lifts herself off of Umi, lying next to her new wife on the floor. Umi smiles at her, and Kotori smiles back. She doesn’t know if she’s ever been as happy as she is right now, next to this wonderful woman who she chose to spend the rest of her life with. Kotori is snapped out of her reverie when Umi gently picks her up and carries her like a princess toward the bed. She sets her down and crawls over her, her eyes gleaming with hunger.

“I hope you’re not too tired,” Umi says as she tugs her hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall freely around them. “We have a long night ahead of us.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again based on a prompt from idea-garden, "From behind - He makes her look at herself as he takes her from behind."

“What do you see, Hanayo?”

With great effort Hanayo looks up into the mirror. She sees herself, her face a radiant red and beads of sweat running down the sides, slumped down on her hands and elbows, she sees Maki’s hands gripping her hips as she rocks back and forth with the force of her quick, hard thrusts.

“I-I see me…and you…” She breathes, surprised she can even speak.

Maki grins. “And what am I doing to you?” She says, speeding up ever so slightly.

“I see…I see you…” Hanayo cannot bring herself to say the word. At least not until she feels Maki begin to slow. Desperation sets in. “I see you f…fucking me…” Overwhelmed with shame, she buries her head in her hands. At least until a hand reaches down and pulls on her hair, lifting her head again.

“Nuh-uh,” Maki says, now pressed against her back, her mouth dangerously close to her ear. “Can’t see the mirror if you’ve got your head in your hands.” Maki slips her hands into Hanayo’s shirt, undoing her front-clipping bra and grasping her large, soft breasts. One of her hands moves down and grips the hem of the shirt. She yanks it upward, freeing Hanayo’s breasts and holding the bunched-up fabric to Hanayo’s mouth. Obediently Hanayo takes the cloth between her teeth and holds it, and Maki’s hand returns to her breasts, which are now swaying with each thrust.

“Get a good look at yourself, Hanayo,” Maki says, her voice hoarse as her orgasm approaches. Hanayo observes the two of them as she starts to feel her own climax building, how closely together they are pressed, how tears are forming not just in her eyes, but in Maki’s as well. Her long, drawn-out moan is muffled by her shirt. “I want you to see…how beautiful you are…when you’re like this,” Maki grunts before the two of them release together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Futa!Maki banging Nico trying to keep quiet because her whole family home"

Nico’s family thought very highly of her, Maki knew that. To her siblings she was a wonderful, pure, shining idol, someone worthy of only admiration, and to her mother she was a second pair of hands, a lovely and responsible daughter.

Maki knew, as she continued to thrust in and out of Nico at an increasing pace, that if any of them were to walk into this room right now that image would be forever shattered.

“M-Maki-chan!” Nico gasped below her. Maki quickly moved a hand from Nico’s hip to cover her mouth.

“Shhh,” She said, her mind drifting to the woman and three small children only a room over. Nico tightened around her, she was getting closer. Maki was getting pretty close herself.

Speeding up her thrusts, Maki removed her hand from Nico’s mouth. Their eyes locked for a moment.

“Nico-chan,” Maki whispered before leaning forward and capturing Nico’s lips in a passionate kiss, the noise of both their orgasms muffled successfully.


	9. Chapter 9

“Please…no…” Hanamaru continued to writhe and cry, her tanuki ears flat against her head as Dia continued to roughly pump the vibrator in and out of her.

“You should be aware of the consequences of your actions,” The rabbit said, turning up the intensity of the toy’s vibrations. “This is your punishment, and you must take it.”

“Z-zura…” The tanuki squeaked. Dia pressed down on her back, biting her neck, causing her to let out a long cry as her orgasm built up even further.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you maybe write some Futa Tsubasa doing Honoka before Honks needs to be on stage, please ?"

“Mmm…you feel so good…” Tsubasa grunted into Honoka’s ear, rapidly thrusting in and out of her tight pussy. Honoka only whimpered in response. Tsubasa tightened her grip on Honoka’s hips, burying her face into the crook of her neck and letting out a long, low groan.

“T-Tsubasa-chan!” Honoka panted. “I’m…I’m coming, Tsubasa-chan!”

“M-me too,” Tsubasa said as she bit down on Honoka’s soft skin. She growled as she came, relishing Honoka’s cries as she filled her with her cum.

“Hah…Honoka-san..” She said as she pulled out, panting from exertion. She examined her girlfriend’s face. Flushed and sweaty, with a happy and satisfied expression. Tsubasa smiled.

“Alright Honoka-san,” She said, smoothing out the intricate outfit Honoka was wearing, “You ready now?”

Honoka grabbed Tsubasa’s face and kissed her gently. “Yeah, definitely,” She said, smiling brightly. “Thanks Tsubasa-chan!”

“Anything for you,” Tsubasa said as Honoka turned around. Smirking, she reached down and gave Honoka’s ass a light smack, making her jump slightly. “Break a leg out there,” Tsubasa said with a wink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I request Eli and Nozomi having rough sex, with Eli as a Futa ?"

Nozomi’s moans aren’t completely silenced by the pillow, the room filled with her muffled cries as well as a wet smacking sound as Eli moves in and out of her at a punishingly quick pace. Eli bites down harder on Nozomi’s neck, swearing she can taste blood as she did so. She digs her nails into Nozomi’s breasts, relishing the feel of her soft flesh as it was squeezed and abused. Eli’s low growl as she treats Nozomi’s body so roughly only seems to compliment the image of two animals, lost in the fury and passion of heat.

“E-Elichi!” Nozomi manages to choke out. She barely lifts her head off of the pillow, just enough to let her speak clearly. “I love you, Elichi!”

Eli’s vision flashes white as she comes, releasing forceful spurts of cum as she feels Nozomi’s walls flutter and contract around her. She lets go of Nozomi’s neck, a primal cry tearing its way from her throat. Nozomi cries too, letting out a long, drawn out moan as she feels herself being filled with warm, potent seed.

When they finally come down Eli notices the mark on Nozomi’s neck, tiny tendrils of red flowing out from the bite. Whoops. She blushes as she pulls out of Nozomi, gently turning her over to kiss her flushed forehead, then her cheeks, then lastly her lips. The kiss is short, but satisfying, their tired bodies not capable of much more.

“Was I too rough?” Eli asks as they pull apart. Nozomi smiles.

“No,” she says, cupping Eli’s face. “You were perfect.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I request futa Tsubasa and Honoka having a quickie in the muse club room"

“Shh! Not so loud!”

“But Tsubasa-chan, you like it when I’m loud.”

“If you’re loud now we’ll get caught. And if we’re caught I’m afraid Sonoda-san might kill me.”

Honoka giggled as Tsubasa continued to quickly move inside her, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. “If Umi-chan tried to kill you I’d fight her off,” Honoka said as she pulled away.

“I’d rather just avoid the trouble. Ohhh Honoka…” Tsubasa gasped as Honoka squeezed down on her. “Honoka, I’m getting close!”

“M-me too,” Honoka moaned, pulling Tsubasa down for another kiss, deep and passionate. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Tsubasa thrusted a few more times before releasing inside of Honoka.

“Honoka!” Umi’s voice came from outside the clubroom. Both of them could feel their blood running cold. In the blink of an eye they were apart, hurriedly pulling on their underwear and barely managing to straighten themselves out just as the door opened to reveal a suspicious-looking Umi.

“Uh…Hey there, Umi-chan!” Honoka chirped. Umi ignored her, glaring daggers at Tsubasa.

“You,” She said, pointing at the surprisingly composed girl in front of her. “Out. Now.”

Tsubasa waved dejectedly at Honoka as she exited the clubroom. “Wait,” Honoka called out to her. “Can you come over to my place after dinner?”

Tsubasa gave one of her signature smiles. “I’ll see what I can do,” She said, before closing the door and dashing off before Umi had the chance to change her mind and just kill her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Maybe some Futa!Umi and she's doing Alisa in the kitchen?"

“U-Umi-san! That feels so good!” Alisa whimpered as she writhed on the table. Umi’s eyes seemed to glow as she continued to pound into Alisa, growling and grunting like some sort of beast. Alisa loved this side of Umi, especially since it came out so rarely.

Umi leaned forward and grasped one of Alisa’s nipples between her teeth, biting lightly before sucking hard. Alisa threw her head back in pleasure, letting out a long series of moans as Umi toyed with her body. Umi gave a particularly hard thrust, making Alisa wrap her legs around Umi’s waist and tightly grip her hair.

“Ngh…Umi-san!” She cried out, feeling her mind go blank as her orgasm washed over her. Umi came moments later, letting out a long, low growl as she released.

The two of them remained entangled for a brief moment, panting and trying to catch their breath, before Umi pulled out.

“You can’t let your sister know about this,” Umi said breathlessly as she carefully removed the condom from her now flaccid dick. She glanced over at Alisa, her brow now knitted with concern.

Alisa giggled. “Don’t worry, Umi-san,” She said. “This’ll be our secret.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you do a follow up story on Nico and Futa!Maki? Nico doing Maki at the latter's place."

“Maki? Why aren’t you eating? I thought spaghetti was your favorite,” Her mother asked with concern. Sighing, Maki took a forkful of pasta and shoved it into her mouth, trying not to choke as she felt Nico’s foot press against her erection. Maki subtly glared at the girl across from her, who was nonchalantly twirling her fork in her food and acting otherwise completely normal.

“Sorry, I’m just a little distracted,” Maki said. It wasn’t even a lie, really. The way the tips of Nico’s toes brushed against her growing bulge was very distracting. Maki forced herself to take another bite, hoping a full mouth would render her unable to engage in any sort of conversation. She didn’t feel like talking right now.

Nico, however, was actively engaging both her parents, pulling out all stops as she charmed and Nico-nico-nii’d her way through their barrage of questions. At least her mother seemed impressed, although she wished she could say the same about her father. Maki was pulled from her thoughts as she felt not one, but two feet now running along the bulge that was now very prominently protruding from her pants. She shot a hard glare at Nico, who simply picked up her glass of water and took a few slow, deliberate gulps, making sure Maki was getting a good look at the way her throat moved as she swallowed. Maki felt like she was going to overheat.

“Excuse me,” She said as she stood up quickly, taking care to hide her erection. “I have some homework I need to do.” She quickly left the table, running out of the dining room and into the hall. “I’ll be in my room, don’t bother me!” She shouted back.

Maki closed the door to her room behind her and slumped against the wall, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. Slowly she undid her belt, sighing in relief as she pulled down her pants and let her dick spring out. She gently grasped it, surprised at the amount of precum dripping out from the tip.

“Nico-chan,” She moaned as she stroked herself. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Because it’s fun, duh.” Nico’s voice nearly made Maki jump.

“N-Nico-chan!” Maki said, doing her best to hide her shame. “What are you doing up here?”

“You think I don’t know why you ran away to your room?” Nico said with a smirk. She slowly walked up to Maki and pulled Maki’s hands away from her erect cock before running a finger along the length. “You’re not gonna try to take care of this by yourself, are you?” She said as she sank to her knees.

“Nico-chan, please, you–” Any and all protest died in Maki’s throat as she felt Nico’s lips wrap around her swollen head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hanayo and Rin dry humping? With a futa Rin ?"

It was normal for Rin to humor Hanayo and sit down to watch an idol DVD with her. This was something they’d been doing for years, and the truth is that Rin loves it. She loves seeing Hanayo’s eyes light up as she watched the recorded performance, singing along with the songs and cheering along with the audience. It’s just that Hanayo doesn’t normally sit in her lap.

Hanayo cheers just like she did whenever they did this before, but Rin isn’t focused on that. She can’t, not when she’s pressed against Hanayo’s soft and cute and oh-so-squeezable butt. Rin blushes. Hanayo’s small movements create a sort of friction that send heat throughout her body. She begins to sweat, becoming aware that a certain part of her body is now standing at attention and probably poking Hanayo somewhere extremely sensitive. She stifles a moan as Hanayo brushes against her erection again. She’s probably noticed it by now.

Strangely, Hanayo says nothing. She just continues to watch the performance with enthusiasm, all the while still moving against Rin. In fact, it almost seems like she’s moving a little more now, and her movements all seem to be against Rin’s dick. Rin whines quietly, the feeling of something building up inside of her making this torment seem even worse. It’s then that Hanayo does something she really doesn’t expect.

“R-Rin-chan…” The way Hanayo says her name is low and breathy, almost seductive. “That feels good…” She intensifies the pace of her grinding, and Rin wonders if Hanayo had noticed all along. She concludes that it doesn’t really matter, as she reaches up and grabs Hanayo’s breasts, giving them a nice squeeze.

“Nya…Kayo-chin…” She moans, bucking her hips up into Hanayo. Hanayo whimpers, grinding down even harder onto Rin, her arousal now having soaked through her panties. Rin pulls Hanayo flush against her, still massaging her breasts, resting her head on her shoulder and panting loudly as her hips thrust upwards. “Kayo-chin…Kayo-chin…Kayo-chin!”

Rin’s head goes blank for a moment, all she feels is a warm, tingling sensation in her abdomen. When she comes back to reality the first thing she notices is that she’s very out of breath. The second thing she notices is that there’s an uncomfortable sticky feeling in her underwear.

“I’m sorry, Rin-chan,” Hanayo says, turning to face Rin. “I-I couldn’t help myself, it just felt so good and–”

“Kayo-chin,” RIn interrupts, “relax. I liked it.” She looked down at her crotch, where a large wet spot visible. “But I’d like it even more if I could get some new pants.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you do Futa!Tsubasa doing Honoka, but every time she shove her dick Honoka would honk?"

“Tsubasa-chan, I need you…” Honoka spread her legs open, revealing her dripping pink pussy. “Put it in, please…”

Tsubasa moaned, pressing the tip of her cock against Honoka’s wet lips. “You’re gonna make some crazy noises,” She growled before roughly shoving herself inside of her.

“Honk!”

The silence that followed was almost tangible. Tsubasa studied Honoka’s face. She was still flushed and sweaty, still looking like she desperately needed to be fucked. Tsubasa shook her head slightly before pulling out slightly before slamming in again.

“Honk!”

Experimentally Tsubasa pulled out again, keeping her eyes trained on Honoka. Again, she thrust her hips forward.

“Honk!”

“Honoka-san, when I said you’d make crazy noises this isn’t what I’d meant…”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you write Futa Kotori on Umi? Maybe a lil lap dance?"

Umi sucked in a breath as she felt Kotori brush against her erection, attentively watching her nearly naked body as she moved. Kotori smirked as she felt Umi buck her hips upward ever so slightly.

“Uh-uh, Umi-chan,” She said, her voice low and husky. “You can only watch right now.” Umi let out a noise that may have been a whine, gritting her teeth as Kotori’s hips continued to slowly sway only inches above her lap. She tightly clenched the sheets in her hands, feeling hazy as she took another deep breath and caught the scent of Kotori’s lavender perfume.

“Kotori…please…” She growled, looking deep into her eyes. They were half lidded and slightly misted over, suggesting that she was having just as much trouble holding back. “This is unbearable.” She placed one hand on Kotori’s waist, and the other she used to pull their faces closer. “Let me have you. Please.”

Kotori smiled before leaning in, pressing her lips to Umi’s in a rapidly deepening kiss. When she pulled away Umi could clearly see a light dusting of red across her face. “Okay,” She said, reaching up to undo the buttons on Umi’s shirt. “You’ve been a good girl tonight. I think you deserve it.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you write Futa!Nico and Nozomi? One night stand."

Nico grunted as she felt Nozomi’s walls close around her, her hands squeezing down harder on her breasts in response. Nozomi arched her back, Nico’s increasingly forceful thrusts nearly sending her over.

“N-Nicocchi!” Nozomi reached up to grasp at Nico’s arms, throwing her head back as her mind began going blank. Nico let out a long, low moan as she thrust one more time before pulling out, spraying her seed over Nozomi’s stomach. They lay there for a few brief moments, catching their breath, when Nico pulled herself to the edge of the bed.

“Well? How was it?” She asked as she reached for her discarded panties. “Was it good?”

Nozomi smiled tiredly as she reached for a tissue, running it along her stomach to wipe away the sticky fluid that landed there. “It was nice,” She said. “Maybe nice enough to do it again.”

Nico snorted. “Cute,” She said as she buttoned up her shirt. “Maybe I’ll just show up next time I’m in the mood.”

“Sure, Nicocchi,” Nozomi said with a laugh. She watched as Nico pulled up her skirt, quickly zipping it up before smoothing it out, tying up her ribbon before slipping on her cardigan.

“I gotta get home. Mama’s probably worried about me.” She got up and grabbed her school bag, heading towards the door. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. See ya, Nicocchi.” Nozomi watched as Nico left before rolling over. It was strange. She always slept alone, yet tonight her bed felt emptier than usual.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I request Futa!SG trio in a masturbating session? Thank you!"

The empty bottle of vodka lay on its side, the three who had consumed it gathered not far away. They hadn’t meant to drink the whole thing. It was good Russian vodka, Eli had gotten it on her last visit, so drunkenness had more or less snuck up on them. Lips loosened by the alcohol, they had chatted amiably about a variety of topics, eventually settling on the subject of their girlfriends. Which quickly led to talking about sex. Which very quickly led to an argument about sexual prowess. Which somehow led to dicks being whipped out.

The agreement they’d come to was to have a simple stamina contest. Whoever came last was the winner. So the three of them sat in a circle, each of them furiously stroking themselves, trying their hardest to hold back and last as long as they could.

Umi came first. It was clear she was an extremely sensitive sort, because at the slightest brush against her shaft her eyes would shut tight and her teeth would clench as she let out a loud, desperate moan. She had been bucking into her own hand the entire time, tears spilling from her eyes as she became totally absorbed in her own self-pleasure. She nearly screamed as she came, spraying her warm, sticky fluid onto the floor in front of her before falling backward, her chest heaving as she caught her breath.

Maki was next. She had been trying to take it slow to draw out the amount of time it would take for her to cum, but her eyes were constantly drawn towards the others, Umi in particular. Her loud noises and pleasured expressions were actually very hot, and Maki couldn’t help but rub herself faster. She let out a low groan, pinching the head as she watched Umi’s cum splatter on the floor in front of her. This wasn’t fair, she wasn’t supposed to be turned on by watching her best friend jerk off. And yet here she was, bringing herself to orgasm to just that.

Eli had been going slow and easy the whole time, and it seemed to have paid off. She only smiled slightly as she watched her two friends fall apart before her, only continuing to lazily pump her large cock. No longer seeing a need to take it easy, she gripped her shaft in both her hands, grunting softly as she quickly and roughly brought herself to orgasm. She let out a long sigh as she came, managing to catch her rather sizable load in her own discarded panties. Coming down, she once again got a good look at Umi and Maki, smiling smugly at them as she reveled in her victory.

“Heh…” Maki panted, breaking the silence. A smirk was spread across her flushed face. “That was quite a show, Umi. No wonder Kotori’s so into you.”

Eli laughed drunkenly as Umi buried her face in her hands.  _We should drink more often_ , she thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Futa!Umi x Nico, first time anal? please and thank you"

Umi felt Nico tense as she slipped a finger inside her, wiggling it around as she attempted to loosen her up even slightly. She frowned as she noticed just how tight Nico was, barely being able to move her finger inside.

“Nico,” she said, leaning forward to kiss her neck reassuringly, “You need to relax. I can’t do it if you are this tense.” Nico shivered and took a deep breath, sighing softly as Umi gently pressed her lips to her back and prodded a second finger at her entrance. “Please relax,” She whispered.

After a few moments she managed to get the second finger inside, delighting in the soft whimpers Nico made as she scissored her fingers. Nico seemed a lot calmer now, and Umi determined that she was ready. She slowly pulled her fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some more onto her hand thoroughly coating her cock with it. “I am going to put it in, okay?” She said, her voice soft. Nico nodded, looking back as Umi lined herself up, poking her entrance with the tip of her cock. “Just relax.” With that, she rather easily slid inside.

Umi let out a low moan as she felt Nico’s walls squeeze her tightly. A heat enveloped her length, more intense than when they would do it normally. Taking in a shaky breath, she looked down and examined Nico’s face. Her eyes were shut tightly, her teeth clenched. She almost looked like she was in pain. “Does this feel good?” Umi asked. “Please tell me if it doesn’t.”

“It does,” Nico moaned. “It feels good, please keep going Umi!” To accentuate her point she pushed against Umi, whining desperately for friction. Umi’s cock twitched at her desperation.

Umi grabbed her hips. “Okay,” She said as she pulled out until only the tip remained inside. “Tell me if I am being too rough,” She growled, before slamming back in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Nico and Futa!Eli, femdom hand/blowjob? Please and thank you"

“Nicoooo…” Eli groaned as she desperately bucked her hips into Nico’s hand. She whined helplessly as Nico ran her tongue along her shaft, teasing her as she writhed beneath her. “Please…”

“Please what?” Nico said, feigning cluelessness as she ran a thumb over the head. Eli arched her back, letting out another long moan. Nico giggled before kissing the tip, causing a similar reaction.

“Please!” Eli begged, hiding her blushing face with her hands. “Please let me cum! I need to cum!” She lowered her hands, looking Nico right in the eyes. “Please…”

Nico gave Eli’s cock a few more strokes, smiling as she squirmed. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” She took the head into her mouth and sucked softly, Eli sighing in relief as her orgasm washed over her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I request Kotori x FutaNico? Something with toys. Please and thank you."

Nico gulped audibly as she watched Kotori pour the lube into the toy, finding herself deeply unsettled by the serene smile gracing her features. She vainly strained against the cuffs, catching her attention. “Please sit still, Nico-chan,” She said. “I promise you’ll love this.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Nico warned. Kotori just giggled as she walked over to the chair Nico was bound to. She knelt down and flipped up Nico’s skirt, before pulling down her panties and letting her erection spring forth. Nico blushed furiously.

“Are you sure you won’t enjoy this?” Kotori asked, watching a drop of precum slide down the shaft. “You already seem pretty excited.”

Nico growled and struggled against her restraints again. “It’s stupid! Why do you need to use some sort of crazy toy on me anyway? You have hands! You have a mouth! Hell, you even have a killer pair of bo _OOOOOOHHHHHH_ …” Nico couldn’t stop herself from moaning as Kotori slid the toy onto her cock, the velvety texture of the inside feeling so incredible rubbing against her shaft.

“How does it feel?” Kotori asked as she moved the toy up and down, watching Nico’s face as sweat began to drip from her brow.

“W-warm…” She panted. Something in the toy was making her tingle and throb, probably the lube. She bucked her hips upward into the toy, whining softly. Kotori giggled again.

“Oh my,” She said as she began to move the toy faster, watching as Nico threw her head back. “I thought you said you weren’t going to enjoy this.”

Nico continued to squirm and moan as the warmth seemed to spread throughout her body. “Nnng…hah…it feels so good!” She cried out. “Kotori! It feels good, Kotori!”

Kotori smiled as she watched Nico fall apart in front of her, eager to see her become overwhelmed with pleasure. “Do you want to cum?” She asked.

“Yesssss…” Nico moaned, her hips now bucking upward at a steady, quick pace. Her mind was going blank, all she could focus on was the warmth and softness of the toy. “Please…”

“Okay,” Kotori said gently. “Go ahead and cum.”

Nico screamed as an incredible orgasm ripped through her, filling the toy with hot seed that leaked out as Kotori continued to use it as she orgasmed. Nico felt like she was going to burn up, the heat she was feeling was unbearable, but she found herself slowly cooling down, until she was slumped in the chair, panting as she watched Kotori examine the thoroughly used toy.

“Wow, Nico-chan,” she said, a finger resting on her chin. “You sure came a lot.” She showed the inside of the toy to Nico, and she could clearly see that it was well-filled with semen. Nico blushed. Kotori smiled genuinely before setting the toy down and straddling Nico’s lap, placing a light kiss on her lips. “Did you enjoy that?”

Nico blushed even more and turned away. “I mean…yeah, I guess I did.” She weakly struggled against her restraints, groaning in frustration as they wouldn’t budge. “I think next time we could do without tying me up, though.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Futa! Kanan on You, reverse cowgirl?"

Kanan grinned, the muscles in You’s back visibly tensing and relaxing as she bounced up and down on her cock, the stiff prick twitching every time a gasp or moan would slip out from You’s lips. She licked her lips as she grabbed You’s ass and squeezed.

“Mm…Nice butt,” She said as she continued to massage You’s ass. “I get such a great view of it, too.” Kanan gave a small laugh before moaning softly and bucking her hips upward as You began to speed up. “Does this feel good?” She asked.

“Hn…ah…” You could barely speak as she rode Kanan with increasing vigor. Drops of sweat ran down her body, falling onto Kanan and onto the sheets below them. “It feels…it feels good…” She managed to choke out, throwing her head back and letting out a long, hoarse moan.

“I’m glad,” Kanan said, before thrusting upward and bringing You to her peak.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's Nozomi's birthday! Can I request Futa!Nozo x Nico bday sex?"

“Happy birthday, Nozomi.”

Having known Nico for as long as she had, Nozomi knew she was prone to various kinds of mischief. And every time she tried something funny Nozomi would simply make a grabbing gesture with her hands and Nico would be quickly cowed. It was a good and mostly consistent system they had, so Nozomi was slightly thrown off when Nico was being her usual troublesome self, but all signs suggested that she was more than okay with being groped right now.

Nozomi gulped. There, sitting on her couch, was Nico, wearing nothing but some remarkably sexy pink lingere. Nozomi felt her blood rushing to certain places on her body, Nico’s seductive posture and sultry gaze doing strange things to her. Nico uncrossed her legs and smirked at her. “What?” She said. “Are you not gonna come get your birthday present?”

“Nicocchi…” Nozomi breathed, running her eyes along Nico’s almost naked body. She watched as one of Nico’s hands slowly slid down into her lacy underwear, gently rubbing herself. Something stirred inside Nozomi, she could feel her cock straining against her pants and it needed to be let out. With purpose she walked towards Nico, leaning down to grab her breasts before kissing her roughly.

“Now why are ya takin’ care of yerself. Nicocchi?” She said as she pulled away. She grinded her erection against Nico, letting her know just how hard she was. “After all, you are my present.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt from otp-prompts on Tumblr. Since Tumblr is nuking itself tomorrow I'm back to archiving a few things. Not too much.

The brush tickled against her skin as she dusted blush on her cheeks. She knew to keep it light, needing only to add a small splash of color to her face. Nice and natural. It was a good look, cute, appropriate for her, an extraordinarily cute idol. She set the brush down and glanced into her hand mirror, smiling and flashing one of her signature handsigns. “Well? What do you think, Umi?”

Umi let out a choked moan, weakly thrusting her hips upward to meet Nico’s. “Hnnn…Nico…ahn…” Words were a bit hard to form when one was at the edge of release, it seemed.

Nico pouted. “Tsk. So unhelpful,” She said huffily, reaching for a tube of lipstick. This too was pink, but it was a subtle, natural shade, meant to contrast the pallor of her skin. With impressive speed and precision considering that she was currently bouncing up and down on Umi’s cock she applied it, smacking her lips and flashing another smile into her hand mirror.

“Please…please just let me…” Umi had finally found the clarity of mind to say at least half a sentence, but Nico understood her perfectly. She put down the mirror and allowed her hand to drift southward until her fingers rested on the ring clamped around the base of Umi’s cock.

“Please what?” She said, her fingertips teasingly grazing the shaft.

“Let me cum…please let me cum!” Umi’s voice was dripping with desperation, and Nico could clearly see the tears running down her cheeks. Hm, Umi really did need to cum. Nico would let her, of course, but she’d have to do some things first. Rules were rules, after all.

“Is Nico pretty?” Nico said, lifting herself off of the cock and instead opting to grind herself against the shaft.

“Yes…”

“Is Nico cute?” Nico sank back down and rolled her hips in a way that she knew drove Umi wild.

“Y-yes…”

This was always Nico’s favorite part, the part she looked forward to every time. A teasing grin spread across her skillfully made up features as her hand made its way back to the ring. “Say it. Tell Nico what she is.”

Umi’s teeth were gritted, her eyes were clamped shut, she looked like she was in agony, and she knew as well as Nico did that there was only one way her pain could be eased. In the clearest, most steady voice she could muster, she spoke. “N-Nico is the cutest and the prettiest! Nico is the greatest idol in the universe!”

Nico’s smile was softer now. Even though those words were rehearsed, whenever Umi would say them they felt so genuine. It made her feel warm. “Good girl.” As she promised, Nico unclipped the ring, and felt herself finally reach her own climax as she was filled with Umi’s pent-up seed.

Umi looked very tired now. And cute. Although she always looked cute, so that wasn’t anything new. Nico leaned down and stroked Umi’s sweaty cheek, looking her in her dazed and glossy eyes. “You did good today,” She said softly. Umi just let out a small grunt in response. Nico gave a slight laugh before leaning down to plant a kiss on Umi’s forehead, leaving a pink lip-shaped mark. A mark of love from the one and only Nico.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt from idea-garden, a blog I'm going to miss very much. Thank you for providing excellent prompts!

Maki pouted. “Honestly, Nico-chan, with all the crazy stuff you pull with me I figured you’d be a bit more open to something like this.”

“You just don’t get it, Maki-chan,” Nico huffed. “Nico is an idol. What she does behind closed doors is her business, but what she does in public is scrutinized by everybody. What would people say about her if they caught her doing such shameless things? What would they say about  _you_ , for that matter?”

The corners of Maki’s mouth turned upward in a smirk. “Nothing,” She replied confidently, “because we wouldn’t get caught.”

Nico sighed deeply and glanced around the train. Most of the other passengers did seem to be occupied with newspapers and magazines and smartphones. Nico sighed again before shifting over to straddle Maki’s lap.

“You’re impossible,” She said as she unbuckled Maki’s pants. Maki’s triumphant grin became even wider as the bulge in her boxers was exposed. She sighed in delight as Nico put her weight on it, getting even harder thinking about shedding the thin cloth between them. Arousal soon turned to confusion as Nico continued to sit on her erection, unmoving.

“Hey, uh…” Maki started. “Aren’t you gonna pull down my pants?”

Nico crossed her arms. “You specifically said ‘undo my belt buckle and sit on my lap.’ You did not say ‘take off my pants and ride me.’”

Maki was aghast. “It was implied!”

Nico shrugged. “Well, I guess it just went over my head,” She said with false innocence.

“I’m gonna get you real good for this,” Maki growled.

“I’m sure you will, Maki-chan,” Nico said, smirking. “But let’s wait until we get off this train.”


End file.
